Un buen día para Sasuke
by La loca de los gatos fujoshi
Summary: Un día en la vida de Sasuke ¿Cómo será?... Fanfic YAOI NaruSasu


**Un buen día para Sasuke**

 **Aclaro que estos personajes no son mios, son del señor Masashi Kishimoto** **, esto es entretenimiento de fans a fans. Fanfic de Yaoi chico x chico**

00:00 de un día cualquiera. Sasuke duerme tranquilamente en su cama, la noche anterior se ha ido a dormir a las 9 de la noche, su sueño es pesado

01:00 Sasuke continúa durmiendo sin haberse movido nada

02:00 Un pequeño ruido hizo que abriera apenas un ojo, pero no despertó

03:00 La tranquilidad de la madrugada lo envuelve y sigue durmiendo con tranquilidad

04:00 Comienza un sueño extraño que lo hace sonreír aunque casi cada noche sueña lo mismo, por fin confiesa su amor al hombre del que esta enamorado y el le dice que sí

05:00 El sueño continua con Sasuke y el hombre que ama besándose, tocándose y diciéndose todo lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Sasuke vuelve a sonreír

06:00 Aquel sueño termino bien, con Sasuke y el amor de su vida entregándose a la pasión

07:00 Sasuke despierta, ha mojado el pantalón de su pijama debido al sueño, se enoja y levanta para limpiarse en el baño mientras recuerda aquel hermoso y sexual sueño

08:00 Sasuke desayuna ligero y sale de casa, es estudiante universitario

09:00 Sale de casa subiendo a su auto último modelo, viene de una familia rica aunque es huérfano. Su hermano mayor está desaparecido desde hace muchos años pero a él no le importa. Lo odia

10:00 Termina la primera hora de clase, Sasuke toma sus libros y sale del salón para caminar hacia la biblioteca porque su próxima clase es dentro de dos horas y aprovecharía para estudiar

11:00 Da masaje a su cuello porque se ha cansado de estudiar pero toma aire y continua, sabe que debe salvar el semestre lo mejor posible

12:00 Se dirige a su clase con una sonrisa interna porque ahí es donde comparte salón con el hombre del que se ha enamorado. Lo observa desde su pupitre unas sillas atrás

13:00 La clase se termina y toma rápido sus libros y sin que se de cuenta aquel chico lo sigue tranquilamente. El chico que ama platica con alguien, eso despierta sus celos pero se controla

14:00 El chico termina de comer junto con los amigos que lo acompañaron al finalizar las clases. Sasuke lo sigue por la calle que llega camino a su casa que es muy pequeña y bastante humilde porque el otro chico era un becado y en casa no lo esperaba nadie

Sasuke se siente triste porque el lo tenía todo material y el otro chico no tenía nada. Sin querer hace ruido y el otro chico voltea antes de abrir la puerta de su casa, las miradas se cruzan y el tiempo se detiene. Lo invita a pasar. Sasuke acepta. Le invita agua y Sasuke acepta de nuevo, está nervioso, el otro chico sonríe mucho

'Naruto' se llama y ese nombre suena en la cabeza de Sasuke como la música hermosa que deleita a sus oídos. Naruto conversa mucho y no lo deja hablar pero a el no le importa

15:00 Hablan por una hora, Naruto lo reconoce como su compañero, aunque nunca hablan mucho, solo apenas si se saludan y eso pone muy triste a Sasuke porque el lo ama

16:00 El tiempo es corto para Sasuke, tiene dos horas en casa de Naruto pero el es feliz porque es el hombre que ama aunque el no lo sepa. Naruto parece tranquilo, lo invita a conocer su dormitorio porque quiere mostrarle las figuras a escala de aviones que colecciona

17:00 Naruto habla y habla de su colección, Sasuke solo oye, solo le mira, esta completamente enamorado, no le importa hablar aunque Naruto le pregunta cosas e indaga en su vida, el solo quiere oír su melodiosa y alegre voz

Un minuto de silencio, Sasuke lo mira, Sasuke tiembla, la vista se le nubla. Sasuke se acerca, intenta besarlo, Naruto se asusta, lo avienta, Sasuke cae al suelo y lo mira, con tristeza. Naruto lo echa de su casa

Sasuke se va

18:00 Sasuke llega a su casa, se siente derrotado, esta triste, no sabe que hacer. Sasuke llora por primera vez en su vida, se siente estúpido, se enoja, avienta cosas y maldice su suerte

19:00 Se queda dormido. El sueño de nuevo, esta vez es feo y no hermoso como solía ser, Naruto lo golpea en el sueño, le dice que lo odia, que es el peor del mundo, un amanerado pervertido. Sasuke llora en su sueño. El Sasuke de verdad saca unas lágrimas mientras duerme

20:00 Alguien llama a la puerta, un ruido fuerte y se despierta. Abre y ahí esta Naruto, lo mira con desprecio, se acerca y extiende sus manos, le agarra el rostro y lo acerca, lo besa

Sasuke se sorprende. Sasuke también lo besa. Naruto empuja a Sasuke hacia dentro de la casa y cierra la puerta. No se dicen nada, continúan besándose mientras se quitan las ropas. Van hacia la habitación de Sasuke, llegan desnudos, se tiran en la cama

Naruto lo besa por toda la cara, el cuello, el pecho, el abdomen, baja a su entrepierna, la agarra y la lame, Sasuke se sonroja, Sasuke gime, su mejor experiencia dentro de la boca de alguien. Se corre y gime fuerte, Naruto lo traga todo, sonríe malévolamente y se hinca

Le agarra las piernas, se las abre, Sasuke jadea. Lo siente adentro, Naruto se empuja, lo penetra con fuerza, Sasuke gime, se agarra con fuerza a las sábanas, pide más fuerte, pide más deprisa. Naruto obedece

Llegan al clímax, Naruto lo llena por dentro, cuando se sale escurre el líquido por su ano, Sasuke está extasiado, cierra los ojos y cuando los abre está solo. Se ha corrido en la cama, sobre su ropa mientras duerme. Maldice su suerte, va al baño y se lava

21:00 La noche es fría, su cuerpo tiembla, lo necesita a él

22:00 Sasuke no puede dormir, se levanta de la cama y se acerca a la ventana, mira las estrellas, pasa una fugaz y pide un deseo, es muy triste, ya no quiere estar solo

23:00 Despierta asustado, alguien llama a la puerta, el reloj le marca las once de la noche. Se enoja y va abrir, se sorprende de lo que ve. Naruto esta ahí, como en su sueño, lo mira tímidamente y pide entrar, Sasuke lo deja

Naruto llega a la sala, lo mira, le pide perdón por su forma de actuar, Sasuke lo disculpa y se disculpa el también, le confiesa su amor, Naruto llora, nunca nadie lo había amado, Sasuke lo consuela, lo abraza, se miran a los ojos y se besan, esta vez no es un sueño, Naruto nunca ha experimentado con un hombre, Sasuke quiere estar con él, lo guiara

Se acercan a la cama, se besan, se quitan las ropas, Naruto esta nervioso, Sasuke esta decidido. Se miran desnudos, se tocan, se besan de nuevo y se acuestan en la cama, Naruto abajo, Sasuke se le monta, le sonríe, lo tranquiliza, le agarra el miembro y se lo acaricia, Naruto jadea

Sasuke lo ha puesto erecto, se lo sostiene y se sienta sobre él, Naruto lo penetra y los dos gimen, se miran a los ojos. Sasuke se sienta en su cadera, le agarra la mano y se la coloca en el miembro, Naruto se lo agarra y lo toca, sonríe porque se siente extraño, es duro y esta caliente

Se comienzan a mover, Sasuke sube y baja sobre el miembro de Naruto. Naruto le masturba, los dos jadean, el placer era hermoso, verse a los ojos era divino, Sasuke le grita que lo ama, Naruto esta confundido, no conoce del amor, pero ver a Sasuke sonrojado siendo penetrado por el y sabe que puede pasar la eternidad así, los dos unidos, tal vez eso es el amor

Sasuke se corre, mancha la cara de Naruto pero a él no le importa, Naruto se corre dentro de Sasuke, los gemidos de los dos al mismo tiempo, es tan excitante, tan placentero. Se miran a los ojos

Sasuke se baja, se acuesta sobre él, Naruto lo abraza, cierran los ojos y se besan, ahora se han entregado, hicieron el amor, así lo ve Sasuke aunque Naruto esta confundido pero no quiere pensar en eso, se siente bien estar con Sasuke, de haber tenido sexo con el que era hombre

23:59 Sasuke abre los ojos, a su lado duerme Naruto, esta vez no fue un sueño, esta vez su día valió la pena, en un minuto seria otro día pero acababa de tener el mejor de su vida, ahora estaba con el hombre que amaba y estaba seguro que el también iba amarlo algún día, después de todo por algo se comenzaba

 **FIN**

 **Algo extraño que se me ocurrió, diganme si les gusto por favor :)**


End file.
